


New chapters in life

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Frozen lovers [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bruni is the sweetest thing ever, F/F, F/M, Give Sven a girlfriend, Honeymaren meets the snowgies, Lesbian dorks falling in love, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), elsa is a lesbian, honeymaren and Elsa are lesbians, honeymaren becomes the new leader, ryder is the best brother ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: 6 months after frozen two Anna is the new queen, honeymaren is chosen to be the new tribe leader.Anna finds out that Elsa is a lesbian and will Sven ever find a girlfriend.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Sven/oc summer
Series: Frozen lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587616
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Work with me I’m trying my best with writing

( crash )

“Miss Anna, please watch the vases!”

“Sorry Kate.”

“Hey Kristoff! Guess what?” Anna breathlessly located her husband in the barn brushing Sven. 

“Let me take a wild guess—

“That’s right! Im hosting a spring ball and the entire kingdom is invited!” Anna exclaimed. “I’m talking about chocolate fountains, dancing, guests from distant lands!”

“Please tell me you didn’t—

“God no, the southern island is not invited! Now if you excuse me I’m going to write a invite letter to my sister.” Anna replies walking away.

Sven grunts at kristoff “Don’t give me that look Sven. She’s my wife and I love her.”

______________

( meanwhile with Elsa and the tribe )

“Hey little guy, she said, scooping the little fire spirit up into her hands. He rolled over excitedly and Elsa sprinkled him with her snowflakes which he lapped up with pure contentment.

"He’s really is obsessed with those snowflakes," said a soft voice from behind her.

Having not heard anyone approach, Elsa quickly fought to regain control of her emotions. With a smile on her face she turned to greet the young Northuldra girl. "Hello, Honeymaren."

Honeymaren could sense she had caught Elsa at a particular bad time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I've been looking for you everywhere," she announced.

Elsa was suddenly alarmed. "Is. there something wrong?" she shakily asked.

"Oh don't worry, everything is just fine. I'm only here to deliver a message from Yelena. She has called a very important meeting back at camp.

"I see. Well please tell her I'll be right there," Elsa replies.

"Of course," Honeymaren replied, before taking her leave.

Upon elsa’s arrival back at the campsite, the Snow Queen was surprised to see such a massive gathering. Every single Northuldra man, woman and child seemed to be present along with a large herd of reindeer.

Yelena then appeared through the crowd, approaching the blonde with a smile like the sun.

"Am I late or early?” Elsa asked, looking at the crowd.

“Attention everyone!” Yelana announces. “It’s been almost 40 years since I’ve been the tribe leader. Now I would like to pass on the leadership to honeymaren.

“What a honor!” Some ladies and men exclaimed 

Thank you Yelena, but I’m not sure how to be a great leader. Honeymaren comments excitedly.

“Well my good friend, I’ve got tons of experience with leadership. If I can teach my sister how to be queen of a kingdom, when I can teach you to be a leader of a tribe. Elsa explains.


	2. Planning a ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just now getting the new chapter update

few hours Krisoff finds Anna in their room writing a letter to Elsa

“okay Everything needs to be perfect.” Anna says out loud. I’ve even planned a big surprise on midnight.

”Hey feisty pants, I’ve been thinking about the ball and I don’t think this is a good idea.” Krisoff questions his wife.

“What!? Why?! I’ve invited everyone to come and enjoy themselves!

“Yes and that probably includes many Prince charmings wanting to flirt with Elsa.“ Kristoff explains. 

”I just want her to be happy and who knows maybe she will find the one?” Anna comments.

“I’m sure she’s already—

“Of course she’s happy!“ Olaf adds waddling into the bedroom surprising the married couple. You know she’s probably running around free as a bird, playing snowball fights with her new friends and playing charades.

“See Olaf understands.” Kristoff adds watching Olaf walk out with a twig arm of some book. Also you know Elsa is a immortal spirit, she has all the time in the world to find love.

“I know but I’m still young and even if Elsa did find someone, I would be the first to know because we’ve promised to never keep secrets from each other. Anna adds Before giving gale her letter.

***************

Dear Elsa,

How's life in the forest? Anything change? I really hope you're coping well, because I am! Well, starting to, anyway. The spring ball preparations I have started planning and Kristoff is taking the role as king well, but still nervous at times.

Anyway everything is fine here in Arendelle. The citizens are happy and so am I.

Remember: the spring ball is in 3 days please bring some guests if you want. Don't be late!

-Love you lots, Anna.

By the time Elsa had finished reading the letter for the 2nd time, she was beaming. Her lips were curved upwards in happiness. Oh boy a spring ball. The citizens were going to have a blast. 

Before Elsa could write a letter back a voice called her name.   
Elsa". That was all the voice of honeymaren said.

Even before turning around, Elsa knew who she would see. Brown, chestnut curls, eyes that held colour akin to drops of honey colored.

"Maren, hey." The butterflies had started up again, flapping around in her abdomen. She took a breath.

( control yourself Elsa! You’re a emotional wreck! )

"Sorry if I scared you there, but the roasted fish has been prepared. Care to join me and Ryder?” Elsa felt her face flush.

( seriously control yourself! She must not know! )

"The fish Yeah. Yeah sure," Elsa clasped her hands with the pen and paper. It was always a strange phenomenon that only occurred whenever Honeymaren was around.

“Oh another letter from Anna right? I haven’t seen those in a long time.” Honeymaren asked looking at the letter Elsa was holding. How’s everyone doing? Doing good I hope?”

“Yes everyone is okay, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me for the spring ball in Arendelle?” Elsa asked.   
There’s going to be music, food and dancing....even though I don’t dance much.

Yes, I’ve love to join. Honeymaren replies happily. “maybe you could show me around Arendelle during the ball?”

“Cool. we can leave tomorrow morning on the Nokk, that way you can see everything.”

“You want me to ride on the Nokk with you and....wait a minute I don’t have anything nice to wear to the party!?”

“I’m very positive that Nokk will welcome you and don’t worry about dressing up it’s just a party with friends and citizens of Arendelle.” Elsa replies confidently.

“Thank you elsa I’m going tell Ryder that I’m leaving tomorrow!” Honeymaren gives Elsa a bear hug before running off.

( see Elsa that wasn’t so bad. Hopefully she didn’t notice you blushing the entire time. )

“I wonder if Elsa will ever figure out that I like her?” Honeymaren questions herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing my theory of Elsa being a immortal spirit in my fanfic


	3. A talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren and Ryder talk

“So how did everything go?” Ryder asked his sister coming back after meeting Elsa. Did you finally tell her?

“I messed up!” Honeymaren nervously said. I was sweating the entire time and I ended up saying all three of we’re eating lunch together!

“Seriously sis, you’ve been practicing your speech for days now and I had to constantly shoo the fire spirit from eating the fish!” Ryder suggested. Do I have to convince half the village “to help” lock you both in the tool shed and work things out?

No brother I appreciate everything you’re doing—

“Well it’s not like a wonderful idea is going to fall out of the sky!”

“RYDER! Elsa invited me to come to Arendelle for the spring ball Anna organized and I get to ride the Nokk with her!” Honeymaren throws her hands in the air.

“Awesome! You managed to get a date with the fifth spirit and soon it will be the two of you riding off into the sunset.”

“Not exactly bro, Olaf ,her sister and brother in law will be there glued to her side the entire time.“ Honeymaren sighs. And probably all guys wanting to talk to her because she’s more beautiful than the moon itself.

“Come on sis, cheer up.” Ryder suggests to his older sister.  
First Your going to be the first Northuldra woman to be invited to a Arendelle party in a long time. second don’t you think it’s odd that Elsa has never mentioned a guy besides Kristoff? Third when you suddenly get her alone tell her already before someone does.

“Thank you little brother for the talk and ......shit I’m late for lunch time with Elsa!” Honeymaren looks at the setting sun, thanks her brother before running off to the center of the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Ryder ships them lol


	4. Water Road to Arendelle

Honeymaren woke up the next morning to find Elsa standing next to Nokk, one hand petting his shoulders and talking to him. 

"... I thought you were joking," Honeymaren said flatly. Elsa tilted her head in confusion, looking at Nokk before looking back to the dark-haired woman. "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely confused. 

Honeymaren jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? I can't ride the water spirit! That's...that's just...he’s your stallion, is what it is!" Elsa laughed lightly, covering her giggles with her hand. "He doesn't mind, Maren. He will like you, I promise," she said proudly.

“Okay I can do this.” Honeymaren trustfully takes Elsa’s hand and hops on the Nokk’s back with Elsa.

( great spirits! I’m on the Nokk with the beautiful fifth spirit! Best day of my life! )

( best day of my life honeymaren is riding with me! )

Few moments later Honeymaren and Elsa speeding out, as they staring out at the water before them, bathing in the early morning light. Elsa sighed peacefully as she surveyed the lands she once ruled as queen. "The view of Arendelle really is really beautiful, isn't it?" she said wistfully, closing her eyes and allowing Gale's breeze to flirt with her platinum blond hair.  
Honeymaren stared at the peaceful woman; Elsa was so beautiful it made the Northuldra heart race. She wanted nothing more in that moment than hug the winter spirit into her arms and never to stop.  
"It is very wonderful kingdom.” Honeymaren answered smiling.

The Nokk jumps gracefully onto Arendelle’s dock and  
The two hoped off Nokk’s back while Elsa says goodbye for now and escorted the Northuldra woman to the Arendelle town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren got to ride the Nokk. She’s happy


	5. Surprises and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing in surprises

For the next couple of hours the two talked of all sorts of things, ranging from Elsa's childhood and ruling as queen to the kind of food that Honeymaren would be able to try at the party tomorrow.

( okay Anna or anyone else is not here now is the time. — honeymaren)

"So Tell me," she began slowly, causing Elsa's icy gaze to meet hers. "Feel free to answer or not, but...how is it that you are not yet married?" Elsa blinked, quite surprised by the question. "W-what do you mean by that?" she asked uncertainly.   
Honeymaren smiled warmly at her, placing her hand over Elsa's "Come on, Elsa, I’ve known you for 6 months, just look at you," she said earnestly. "You're smart, selfless, brave, honest, funny. as she stared into icy blue eyes. “How is it that no one is fighting at a chance for your hand?”

Elsa laughed nervously, looking across the town again. Her heart was lodged in her throat by and the thousands of butterflies flying in her chest. "There...were quite a few in the past, but I didn’t approve of them and their ways.

( shit, shit did I really just reveal that information!? — Elsa )

“In what ways?” Honeymaren asked but was soon cut off by a loud booming announcement. 

“Her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle!" came a loud, clear voice from the other end of square as Anna emerged, her own grin of excitement plain on her face. The redhead exited the castle gates gracefully and made her way swiftly down the square toward the two women. Elsa held her arms out to her sister, the Northuldran stepping aside to give them some personal space. Anna immediately enveloped Elsa in a giant hug, which the fifth spirit happily returned.

"Welcome to the spring ball Elsa," she said warmly as she pulled back, before immediately turning to Honeymaren with a grin. "Honeymaren," she said in greeting. Honeymaren placed a hand over her heart and gave a small bow. "Your Majesty," she returned the greeting, a small grin on her face.  
“Wait Ryder didn’t show up?” Anna asked them both.

“No he wanted to stay home and take care of the new reindeer.” Honeymaren replies lies about the real truth on why he didn’t come.

“He really must love those baby reindeer to miss out on a Arendelle party?” Elsa adds.

Speaking of the word “baby” just between us girls the Royal doctor told me that I am pregnant. Anna whispers excitedly.

“Congratulations on motherhood” the next time you and kristoff visit the forest the Northuldra will happily throw a celebration feast in your children’s honor! Honeymaren whispers lovingly.

“Hold on a minute— does kristoff know?” Elsa questions smiling.

“No I’m only a month along and he’s haven’t noticed.” Anna replies in annoyance grabbing both their hands and leads them into the castle. Which is why I’m going to announce it tomorrow night! Now let’s get you both to dinner and off to bed early to rest up for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So help me! These two need to be locked in a room together!


	6. Dinner with the family and late night conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t dropped the hammer yet but I will soon

Dinner went smoothly and along with somewhat wonderful conversations and jokes....well mostly Olaf told them. 

“So big sis, have you gotten your own tent yet?”

No I’m still sharing a tent with Yelana until I can make my own. Elsa replies quickly trying to avoid subject of what Anna really wants to ask.

“Let me guess, a ice tent that’s shaped like a igloo?” Kristoff asks in wonder of his long lost love of ice.

“Most likely my brother in law.” Elsa laughs.

Hey mama! Is it true that there’s more baby svens in the forest? Olaf innocently ask Elsa and across the table Honeymaren’s eyes were wide as she dropped her salad fork.

The adorable snowman is your son? Honeymaren adds surprised.

Yes olaf is like my magic son that came from my soul and yes Olaf there’s at least 7 new baby reindeer. Elsa replies to both conversations.

“The only issue with baby reindeer is they love getting into trouble.” Honeymaren taking bites out of her salad while joining in the conversation. Like 2 weeks ago me and Elsa had to get one out of a tree....don’t ask how the baby reindeer calf got up a tree in the first place.

Wow. I guess I need to wait a while before I ask to get one or two from y’all. Kristoff says shocked.

What do you mean kristoff? You got Sven, you’re best friend? Olaf questions sadly.

... well Olaf....Sven isn’t going to be around forever and you know it would be nice to have me and Anna’s kids grow up with reindeer just like I did. Kristoff replies trying to not upset the ageless snowman of one day never seeing Sven again.

“So who wants dessert and ice cream?” Anna adds trying to distract the almost crying snowman. 

It wasn’t long when everyone decided to retire for the night.

“I just don’t get it kristoff?” Anna walking around the bedroom. Why is she avoiding some topics? I tried bringing up a conversation about her meeting a nice guy at the party and... I mean —I was hoping that she would bring a guy but instead she brought her friend honeymaren.

Kristoff gaze softened as the pieces fell into place in his mind. "You feel like she's shutting you out again," Her husband finished for her. Anna just sniffled quietly, which was all the confirmation the old ice master needed. Once upon a time Elsa was shut away from anna for so long for her own safety and now that the platinum blonde lived in the forest she was separated from her completely, only a few short years after they had reconnected. “Well the bright side she has a friend that she can talk to about anything.”

“You’re right! She’s never had a actual friend in the past” and I promise I’ll be happy with her choices. Anna replies happily drying her tears before crawling in bed with kristoff.

********  
The next morning. 9:30

Few hours til the party starts, Anna suggest playing charades. The teams were Elsa, Olaf and honeymaren. Team two was Anna, kristoff and Sven.  
Suddenly Ryder unexpectedly shows up.

"It's Saturday early Morning Charades, so knock before you enter." Captain Mattias told Ryder before leaving him standing there. 

Ryder watched Mattias leave then looked curiously at the door. "What is Charades?" He wondered if that’s the game his sister and Elsa played at night.

Honeymaren’s brother knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again but no answer , so Ryder opened the door and walked into Olaf rearranging into different shapes and sizes while Anna, Kristoff, honeymaren and Elsa sat on the couch while some maids handed out tea and chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey everyone, my brother is here.” Honeymaren said out loud. 

That's when they all turned to see Ryder standing in the doorway. Honeymaren nervously tried to exit out of the room due her brother saying something embarrassing, only for her way to blocked by Ryder whose expression changed from surprise to joy quickly. 

"Hey, everyone!" Ryder smiled from ear to ear. "Sorry to interrupt your 'charades' game. I was just passing through and wanted to say hi, and I wanted to ask if I could join the spring ball?" He waved happily at them. 

Olaf waved back. Anna and Kristoff smiled at Ryder's enthusiasm. Elsa and Honeymaren simply stared awkwardly at each other. All Honeymaren wanted to do at the moment was get the heck out of this situation her loving brother had suddenly put them in. However, Ryder pushed her closer to them as he approached them. Anna glanced over at Elsa who looked back at Anna. 

( yes! finally a guy Elsa knows shows up for the spring ball— Anna )

( Damn it! Ryder is going to embarrass me when he finds out I haven’t told Her and expose my crush on Elsa to everyone!—honeymaren)

"Well, we were just finishing up." Anna said, standing up and stretching out her body. "I'm tired of losing. Who knew honeymaren was great at charades?”

"Easy there, my love." Kristoff stood and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Anger isn't a solution problem. He teased. 

She playfully smacked him. Olaf walked up to the male Northuldran sibling and started telling him strange facts about life and what not.

“Wait a minute? How did you get here when it’s baby reindeer season?” His sister asked Ryder.

Oh that’s easy. I rode here on your female reindeer summer. Ryder explained. Seeing how she’s one the few that don’t have calf’s to take care of. Hope y’all don’t mind if she stays in the barn until we go home? 

“Why don’t she have a mate?” Kristoff asked wondering if anything was wrong with the female reindeer.

She’s very headstrong, feisty and she’s very picky about male reindeer and if she don’t like them, she chases them off. Honeymaren and Ryder explained the situation.

Before anyone else could reply, Kai announces to Anna that most of the guest have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day beautiful people


	7. Spring ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting my foot down and throwing these two on a balcony

Only a hour into the party, honeymaren felt like a barnyard hen surrounded by wolves.....except Elsa. She was more like a snow bunny. A very beautiful snow bunny turning down every single wolf on a date.

“Why are men such idiots?” Elsa frustrates angrily frost coating the walls and some men slips on the ice patches breaking their wine glasses while Elsa walked towards honeymaren. 

“What happened?”

“Well besides the 20 guests from neighboring countries, 7 knights, 5 blacksmiths, 12 princes and 2 kings that all got dump by me.” Elsa comments annoyed. Those men don’t know me or claimed to love me. They just want a trophy wife and some of them a wife!”

Wait what!?

I know right some men are trash! What was anna thinking of sending these guys to talk to me during the spring ball?!

“Sounds like the perfect guy isn’t at the party?” Honeymaren adds nervously.

“No. There’s no perfect guy because I’m not....like other girls.” Elsa confessed walking towards the balcony together. “Can you keep a secret Maren? ....No more like promise to not laugh?”

( oh god I can’t believe I’m going to say this. If this fails I can always throw myself off this balcony and run towards my ice castle —Elsa )

“Of course I can snowflake.” Honeymaren comments. We’re both best friends.

“Well ever since I was little I always felt different.” Elsa confessed. During playtime Anna would always talk about knights recusing princesses and I secretly dislike the idea, but how could I tell her that? Would she understand if the fairy tale stories was played differently if two girls were romantically involved?

So... you’re trying to say that—

“I’m gay and I’m tired of hiding my feelings for you” Elsa grabs honeymaren’s face. 

“Can I say something crazy?” Honeymaren confessed happily. “I’m also gay, I secretly love you and for 6 months I always thought that you had a secret boyfriend!”

“No. I used to think Ahtohallan Was a person just like me, but I ended up finding myself and became the fifth spirit.” Elsa adds. I was Always had a crush on you because you know why? You treated me like a equal despite the fact that my grandfather killed your chief.

“Snowflake, the Northuldra tribe and the spirits has already forgiven the past.” Honeymaren said putting her hand on Elsa’s shoulder. If I may ask to go on a date with you when we get back home to the forest?

Sounds good, but first I like to suggest going to my ice castle on the first date, so I can show you—Wait a minute I’m Half human half spirit that makes me ageless immortal To you and everyone!

Who cares! I could die tomorrow morning and yet I would die happy to have known you with no regrets.

Having children with a man and having a legacy? Growing old with your husband and watching the children growing up?

“Who gives a crap!” We’re two girls in love and we could always adopt a baby reindeer and call her or him our child. Honeymaren suggested. Also I’m not sure if I’m getting summer back seeing how Sven fell in love with her.

Oh my, what were the chances of the most stubborn reindeer and the goofiest reindeer to fall in love?

“I’m not sure, but all I know that she’s happy.” Honeymaren set down her wine glass with a grin and stood, offering her hand to Elsa. "Would you like to dance, spirit?" she asked. Elsa grinned up at the Northuldra woman but politely shook her head Yes. “thank you, but I don't dance," she said, giving her standard response. 

”It’s Okay snowflake.” honeymaren suggested. “It’s just us hanging outside the balcony or we could dance privately at your ice castle?

“I would like that Maren.” Elsa exclaimed blushing taking honeymaren hand and together they Jumped off the balcony into a pile of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got those two to confess


	8. Ice castle fun

Few hours after Elsa and honeymaren left the party.

“KRISTOFF! I can’t find Elsa or honeymaren!” Anna breathlessly announces searching every single bedroom, hallways and kitchen. The party guests have finally left and the staff can’t find them either!

“I’m sure they are somewhere honey.” Kristoff said scratching his head sleepy.

“Don’t be ridiculous guys!” Olaf waddles in the room. Honeymaren and Elsa ran away to the ice castle. 

“WHAT! WHY?” Anna panics.

“Well in case you didn’t notice Elsa didn’t like the idea of you getting guys to talking to her.” Olaf says annoyed. Honeymaren was also uncomfortable with the men talking to Elsa.”

”that would explain why honeymaren was looking to stab someone with her reindeer antler knife.....Wait a minute Olaf you said you were going to hang out with Sven?” Kristoff adds crossing his arms.

Yeah. I was..until Sven asked me for some privacy with his new girlfriend.

“GIRLFRIEND! We’ve completely forgotten about honeymaren’s reindeer!” Kristoff and Anna shouts.

“Yeah, after that I saw Elsa and honeymaren jump off the balcony and sneak off with gale leading the way.”

“This is all my fault!” Anna cries.

“Anna this isn’t your fault.” Kristoff tries to explain.

“Yes it is!” Anna replies back. The moment I found out that I was pregnant I began thinking “what If Elsa feels left out not having a family of her own?”

“Well in a way, Olaf, Marshmellow and the snowgies are her children and all of us are family.....hold on your pregnant!” Kristoff excitedly asks hugging Anna.

“Hey everyone! Did I just hear that y’all are expecting a little one on the way?” Ryder walked into the throne room announced to the Royal couple and Little snowman.

“Yes it’s wonderful news, but serious business right now is my sister ran off with your sister to the north mountain ice castle!”

“It’s about time.” Ryder calmly said. “It took honeymaren 6 weeks to plan out how she was going to ask Elsa that she liked her.”

“So let me get this straight honeymaren is gay?” Anna asked trying to summon up the situation.

“Yes she’s been her whole life.” Ryder explains confidently. I’m also positive that Elsa also likes my sister because I’ve been talking to her in private.

“And now they’re both alone together where no one can here them.” Olaf says happily.

********************  
( meanwhile with Elsa and honeymaren)

“How did you make all these cuties?” Honeymaren exclaimed looking at the sea of tiny snowman playing hide and seek with Marshmellow.

“Well I got sick on Anna’s 19th birthday and the next thing I knew I ending up sneezing tiny snowgies all day.” Elsa explains smiling.

Honeymaren giggled. "So, this is how it happens, huh?" She said. "Your magic never ceases to amaze me snowflake.”

"It's kind of embarrassing." Elsa said with a soft chuckle.

"Aww, but they are kind of cute." Honeymaren pat the tiny snow baby on the head. It made a happy little peep noise. "Eee, really cute!" Happily she scooped him up and tickling him. "Who's a cute little snowgie, huh! Who's a cute snowgie—you are! Yes you are!"

30 More snowgies caught interest in their mother’s guest and came forward.

The fifth spirit and the Northuldra women looked down at the one that appeared right below them. Honeymaren giggled, picking up the little being.

"It's so cute.." She mused. It snuggled into her palm making a small squeaking sound.

"they are very adorable" Elsa laughs.

The remaining 7 had snuggled up in her arms making a low humming sound and smiling up at her.

"they love you. You're like their mom!" Honeymaren said, petting the one in her hand as it cooed. "They're like your babies!"

I guess I kinda am their mother... Elsa told honeymaren. But it was too weird to think of herself as a mother to over 230 snowmen... And growing... She already had Olaf and Marshmellow. “Probably the only children I’ll ever have.”

“Then I suppose I can ask to be their second mother?” Honeymaren asked.

“I’m sure they will love that idea.” Elsa smiles holding honeymaren’s hand as one snowgie found a new hiding place under honeymaren’s hat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hell writing because it took forever

( the next morning)

"Kristoff! We have to tell Elsa I’m sorry! Now!" Anna said, practically jumping on their bed.

"Anna! Calm down!" Kristoff put his hands on her shoulders. "Should you be traveling? I mean, you are… pregnant." He whispered the last word.

"Kristoff, I'm pregnant, not made of ice." Anna made a face. "Okay, weird analogy, seeing as I kind of was made of ice few years ago. How about glass? Yeah! I'm not made of glass!" Anna smiled.

"Anna…" Kristoff frowned. "Wait, how far along are you, anyway?"

"Uuuh, about 1 months, at least that's what the doctor said and you failed to notice that I was always sick.” Anna shrugged.

"1 MONTH?! WHAT! HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THIS? ARE YOU SURE IT'S ALREADY THAT LONG? 1 MONTHS!?" Kristoff had started hyperventilating. He and Anna hadn't been planning on having kids for at least another few more years.

"Hey baby." She said, rubbing her still flat stomach. Anna mumbled quietly. "He's going nuts cause he's a bit afraid that your auntie might hate me, But, she's not scary. She's amazing and beautiful and the best auntie you could ever wish for. She has cool winter powers."

Anna looked up at Kristoff. "Is it weird, talking to him or her if I'm not fat yet?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe." Kristoff's eyes sparkled with tears as he saw Anna talking to their unborn child. In a manly way, of course. 

1 hour later 

“Come on guys I got summer and Sven hooked up to the sleigh!” Ryder shouts to the couple.

“Hurry up! Hurry up!” Anna was standing at the door impatiently with her bag in her hand. Olaf and Ryder was next to her.

"Yeah, just one moment!" He said, packing yet another blanket and coat.

"Kristoff, that's like the 12 blanket and coat you packed!" Anna said, annoyed.

"Just one more. I don't want you freezing in the mountains or anything." His bag looked like it was about to burst.

"Fine." Anna let out an exasperated sigh. "We'll meet you at the sleigh. Come on, Ryder and Olaf."

After 30 minutes they finally left Ryder at the castle to look after the staff. Anna was still annoyed at him. "We're going to be okay. Elsa probably has cooled off by now.”

******

"Look, I'm sorry Anna." Kristoff placed an arm around her, keeping one hand on summer and Sven's reigns. "I'm just trying to be super careful because this whole pregnancy thing is so new to me. You are going to have to get used to me being over protective for some time." He said.

Anna smiled. "If you insist." She didn't really feel like arguing. Before long, Anna had dozed off, snuggled into his side. Olaf giggles from the back seat of the sleigh playing with his flash cards.

***************  
Meanwhile back at the ice castle with Elsa and honeymaren snuggling on a snow bed.

Honeymaren knew this because it has been a few hours since the snowgies suddenly decided to swarm Elsa laying in bed with affection, making it almost impossible for honeymaren to get close with that barrier of tiny fluffy snow bodies. 

“My babies just want some love,” Elsa said, snuggling against them as Honeymaren cried, “What about my love?!”

( the sound of a door opening )

“It’s probably Anna, wanting me to come home.” Elsa annoyedly sounded rolling her eyes before getting out of bed. Just wait here with the snowgies.

Elsa steps outside her private to see one of the suitors that was at the party.....prince Fredrik of the southern Isles aka the 3rd eldest brother of 13.

“Hello Ice witch!, so this is your ice castle!?”

“Fredrik? What are you doing here?”

“Oh I came here to question you on why you rejected everyone including me at the party!?” Fredrik remarks before revealing a crossbow behind his back. You left the party with a girl from the Northuldra forest didn’t you?

“That’s none of your business!” Elsa adds calmly. “now I’m asking you to leave and— before she could finish her sentence Fredrik shoots a arrow at Elsa hitting her in right side and fell to the floor.

Fredrik cackled like a maniac. “So, former Queen of Arendelle … What are you going to do, uh?” “Throw dumb snowflakes at me?” He said as they stepped on Elsa’s back.

Elsa grunted. She couldn’t move an inch, and felt terrible everywhere. She closed her eyes, not even daring to think about her side where she was bleeding.

After a long stare, Fredrik shrugged and took out a familiar sword. “Such a pity. No one will even miss you.”

He raised his sword, preparing to stab her down.  
Suddenly, a move attracted Fredrik’s attention on his left. Fredrik barely had time to jump away when a blade swung one centimeter away from his face.

“Get away from my girlfriend!” Honeymaren threatens Fredrik. The anger in her voice was so different from the last time anyone heard it. Her eyes were on fire, and her brown pupils dark with the most intense anger.

“And here comes the princess” they mocked with a smirk. “What do you think you’re doing?

“Saving the love of my life from a creep like you!”

They were so wrong. The brown haired Northuldra girl was everything but scared. The fear in her eyes only was when she saw Elsa on the ground. But after quickly checking that she was alive - and Elsa smiled a bit in happiness and pride to see her - all worry had left her gaze to be replaced by power.

Suddenly Marshmellow and the snowgies showed up and started attacking Fredrik like a pack of wolves. Biting and chasing him until he fell out of the ice castle balcony window into the valley below.

Honeymaren quickly but gently pick Elsa up , she often looked down, and nodded with all the strength she could. As if on cue, her head felt dizzy at the move, and she realized it had been a bad idea. With a grunt, she sensed her consciousness slipping away, and tried to mentally grab it, but it escaped her. The last thing she saw before blacking out was anna and kristoff entering the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone enjoyed reading


	10. Saying sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter

"Elsa, you're hurt," Anna stated looking at her sister.

There was no reaction....well except honeymaren glaring at everyone in the room.

Anna placed her hands on the queen's shoulders. "Elsa, you're bleeding. Please, get up." Anna became increasingly concerned at her sister's injury. 

Honeymaren turned her head away and choked on her tears.

Anna dug at the hair on her scalp and stared at the pattern in her dress. She said emotively, "Please, Elsa. I need you right now. I don't know what to do. I need you." The new queen looked up, still hunched over, and saw no change in her sister's behavior.

"Please, Elsa."

The former Queen lay motionless.

A breath of air escaped Anna, sounding like someone had shot her in the stomach. "I need your help." She leaned forward, shaking, and clutched the icy bedsheet in a clawed hand. "You said you wouldn't shut me out again!"

A hitched breath came from the fifth spirit.

"You heard that?" The question came out more like a command. "Elsa, answer me."

Elsa's chest started heaving. Honeymaren jumped and came toward the bed. "She's waking up," she said.

A drawn-out "Ow" left Elsa's lips, and her right hand found her bandaged right side and cradled it.

Honeymaren started to ask her if she needed anything for the pain, Anna leaned against the ice bed, trying to capture Elsa's gaze, and asked authoritatively, "Elsa, what happened?"   
Honeymaren looked as if about to start a argument with the redhead, but with a firm look at olaf reminded her of  
the peaceful friendship they all shared.

*****************

Elsa's eyes were still largely unfocused, but they were becoming clearer with each passing minute. "I- I," Elsa started. She swallowed and licked her lips. Her voice cracked and her mouth was dry. Elsa's eyes finally met Anna's with clarity, and then the elder sibling retreated, searching the younger's gaze.

"What? What happened, Elsa? Did someone get in your ice castle and attack you?"

“Fredrik happened.” Honeymaren answers for Elsa. He got mad at both of us for turning him down for a marriage agreement.

“He caught me off and shot me with a crossbow after I tried to ask him to leave.” Elsa adds.

“Elsa, I’m so sorry.” Anna said sadly. Fredrik gave a speech about how sorry he was about Hans trying to kill you...... and now he’s gone and done the same.

“Speaking of Fredrik, where is he?” Kristoff speaks up.

“Probably dead at the bottom of the mountain because the snow babies attack him and he slipped and fell off the balcony.” Honeymaren replies confidently.

Before anyone else could say anything honeymaren’s brother Ryder came flying through the castle door with breakneck speed.

“EVERYONE ITS A EMERGENCY!” Ryder panics alerting everyone. “The spirts are angry! Everything is chaos!  
We need the Elsa’s help calming down the spirits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a horrible bitch. Another cliffhanger lol

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
